Torrent of Sakura Petals
by silent nox2
Summary: [One Shots] Story Number 6: Getting Dessert. They both wanted something sweet, just so happened she was the sweetest of them all.
1. Clique of the Cheerfully Masked

One and only **disclaimer** for the story: I do not, had not, will not, could not, would not, should not, and can NOT own Naruto. My feeble existence does not allow it.

Pairing: slight Sakura x Sai

Genre: Cannon, General

Story Type: One-shot drabble

Summary: All it takes is a smile for them to be tied; welcome to the clique of the Cheerfully Masked.

* * *

It was like looking at a mirror, and seeing her smile, the one she had practiced for so long, being thrown right back at her… 

Except that the smile was on another's face

It was at that moment that Sakura decided she hated the new addition to team seven and the replacement for the vacancy left behind by a certain boy. Never before had anyone ever stolen her mechanism of defense: her smile. But here stood the guy, Sai he said his name was, wearing the same exact smile on his lips as he regarded them.

Sakura's hand clenched as she forced her own smile on her face, while holding back the furious figure of Naruto. There was one difference between them; his smile was too fake, unlike her own perfected one. Even her new substitute sensei believed in her bright and cheerful smile, thinking her to be the only logical one.

But at that moment, all Sakura could do was restrain herself from smacking the deranged smile from Sai's face. He was ruining it…using it all wrong… and suddenly she found herself hating him less and less. He was an amateur at employing the mask, unlike her. And as they left the meeting place after their first assembly as the new team seven, Sakura can't help but linger slightly by the new guy as Naruto walked ahead.

Whispering only lightly for him to hear, Sakura started her lessons.

"Rule number one, don't strain too much, the corner of your lips tremble when you force it too much."

(ooxx)

It was fun to watch him refine his façade, but annoying whenever he referred to her own fake smile. But of course, she had used it for so long that hardly anyone doubts her sincerely whenever she smiles. And it was all a lie, one that only Sai knows the truth of. Unknowingly, Sakura had included the emotionless boy into her clique of the cheerfully masked. Yet as he gradually improved his smile, Sakura found herself tolerating the annoying guy more and more.

It seemed that for him, the smile was just a second ploy to use after his insulting remarks. But for herself, she preferred to get physical with it; by beating the pulp out of the victims. This train of thoughts led her back to her first punch delivered to the front doors of the unsuspecting boy's face, making her smile.

"Now, was that a genuine smile or another faked one?" Beside her, Sai turned to face her with his own fake smile still on his face. Sakura laughed as she leaned back against the trunk they were currently resting.

"_That_ Sai, is your next lesson." She stared up at the morning sky and watched a couple of bird fly by.

"Rule number sixteen, always mix the real with the fake, so no one can ever tell."

Sakura closed her eyes as she heard the soft chuckle of her companion.

(ooxx)

The years came and passed, and friendships formed and broke. But the strange thing was, the clique of the Cheerfully Masked stood strong. Even after finding a broken Uchiha avenger, almost loosing the Jinchuuriki to the Akatsuki, and the political war within Konoha in which the roots were disbanded and Danzou trialed then killed, the only two members of the small faction stayed friends. Well…more than friends as some would say. Yet nobody really understood the nature of the relationship between the pink haired medic and the newly appointed ANBU captain of squad six. Some thought them intimate with one another, and others thought they were just simply friendly with one another. To that, the two of them would smile and say nothing.

It was their way

And it was only deep at night when they slept beside one another that they would laugh at the assortment of rumors they had heard about themselves. As they held each other's hands before they fall asleep, the smile that they shared would never leave their lips.

Odd how a simple smile could lead to such surprising results.

* * *

**AN**: For those of you interested, Drunken Luck won't be updated or rewritten for a very very long time. At this point, I'm on my knees and begging for forgiveness. But, I'm working on a second part of Charmed as a Christmas present for all the kind people who read my story, but in a darker mood. And _this_, is going to be my collection of one shots, starting with the SaiSaku my hand was itching to write. Don't mind my grammar, as always, I suck. Sorry again about Drunken Luck…. 


	2. No Strings Attached

Pairing: Sasori x Sakura

Genre: Cannon, General

Story Type: One-shot drabble

Summary: Maybe being a puppet wasn't so bad...

* * *

He played her to perfection, each tug and pull of his every word made her move without thought. In essence, she was simply his puppet, a toy to follow his every whim. The only difference… 

There were no strings attached

He never forced her to stay, and had even abandoned her on several occasions in nearby villages. Yet they always ended the same, she would find her way back to him, back to his side. He had no need to control her body or even her will, because all of her thoughts had only him.

It was seven years ago that she first met him, the cold human puppet with a mechanical heart. She thought he had died on that day, having been the one to destroy his shell of a body and watched his "heart" get pierced. But he did not.

Two years later, she met him again, under the onslaught of the beating rain, a gaping hole in her chest from the man she thought she loved. It was inconsequential, for she knew that the cold boy she had adored since childhood had no capacity for emotions other than hatred. But she believed him, all the way until he put that hole in her chest, missing her heart by a hair's width.

Whether it was intentional or not, Sakura had abandoned that line of questioning years ago.

But she did not blame him, after all, if it weren't for the wound, she would have never met _him_ again. Sasori, the human puppet of the Akatsuki. The boy that had never grown up, and the one who deceived time.

"You are thinking again." The simple statement knocked her out of her daze, shifting her head slightly to look at the object of her musing.

"Hai, Sasori-sama."

She smiled brightly at him, noting the beginning of a frown that marred his lips. After five years spent by his side, Sakura already knew why the cold puppet was upset with her. It was always the same thing, him scolding her on her emotions, and she laughing in return.

"Your emotions will have you killed one day."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully before turning back to glance out the opened shoji door, starring aimlessly into the large backyard of the Akatsuki compound. Several years ago, she would have never imagined herself living with the group of the most feared and bloodthirsty killers of the land. But oddly enough, here she was sitting calming on the cool tatami floor in a room with one of the cold killers.

Soundlessly, Sasori settled himself behind her as a hand reached out to slowly pull her to lean against his chest. Falling into his arms like a lifeless doll, Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his cold slender fingers pull the ribbon in her hair free. As her long strands of pastel pink locks fell from their restraint, the same fingers started running through them in a gentle manner.

Releasing a soft sigh, Sakura leaned even further into the cool body behind her.

"My doll, my beautiful living doll…" The words drifted like a whisper to her ears, luring her into another peaceful slumber in the embrace of the one that made her whole again.

"Yes, Sakura is your doll," she murmured in reply before falling into a comfortable sleep.

There were no strings needed, because her heart was already so tangled up with all of him. It would take eternity for all the knots and ties to be fully unraveled, but for now, she was perfectly content right where she was.

* * *

**AN:** So many things I want to write, but I know I'll just end up destroying a good idea in the end. So the best way to go is with a short drabble...nothing wrong with those...>> Anyways, have a merriful summer and a happy fall? (that sounds odd...) 


	3. The Meaning of Art

Art has many meanings, and many different ways of viewing it. From this perspective, every artist is different…

"Art is meant to be eternal."

"NO! The remembrance of a single moment of beauty is what art is!"

"There _is _no art if it doesn't exist two seconds later."

"Neither are dead wooden puppets considered art-"

"I think that both of you dick-less wonders got the concept of art wrong." A new voice piqued in from the sideline, even as his hand continue to move across a sketch pad in smooth strokes.

"WHY YOU- I HAVE A PENIS AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Apologies, I meant a small dicked-imbecile and a dick-less wonder, since the puppet really _doesn't_ have a penis."

"You-"

"ENOUGH!" The feminine roar of discontent made the three arguing males quickly shut their mouths and turn to face the source of anger. Green eyes flashing dangerously with her arms crossed over her chest, Sakura did her best to resist the urge to simply beat them up until no sound can come out of their mouths. It was a nice day meant to be spent out in the sun enjoying themselves, but the three just _had_ to fight about the _only_ thing they had in common.

"Sai, stop personally attacking others' anatomy," she growled out at the teen who simply smiled at her in return.

"Yeah you gay asshole, stop-"

"And _you_, Deidara, stop talking back and arguing with Sasori,"

"But _Sakura-chan_-"

"And Sasori, you know better than to start a conversation on art with Deidara." The man in question simply turned his head away with a small frown marring his face.

Sighing to herself, Sakura could only wonder how she got herself into this situation in the first place. More specifically, how she came to be sitting somewhat peacefully in a clearing on a sunny day with two members of the Akatsuki and the newest addition of team seven. Such a strange combination would have had any passerby raising a brow and pinching himself to death wondering if he had gone insane. But still, here she was having a somewhat peaceful and relaxing time with two of the most dangerous shinobi in history, and an emotionally-deprived sadist.

Joy…

She was knocked out of her musing when two arms circled around her waist and pulled her back into a lean but hard chest. Tilting her head up, emerald eyes met the forest green orbs of the blonde Akatsuki.

"Gomen-ni, Sakura-chan." Deidara whispered as he leaned the bottom of his chin on top of her soft pink locks.

"Hn." It was all she said as her cheeks colored from the soft apology and turned away to avoid being seen. They were all assholes, yes, but at least Deidara knew how to apologize, unlike the other-

Before she could complete her thought, she felt herself being lifted out of the blonde's arm and into another pair. Recognizing the cloud patterned black robe, she lifted her eyes just in time to see Sasori glaring at his partner behind her. Sighing inwardly and preparing herself for the argument that was about to ensure yet again. She was not disappointed when their voices filled the clearing.

"Keep your dirty hands off her."

"Dirty, DIRTY!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY HANDS ARE PERFECTLY CLEAN YOU DAMN PUPPET!"

"You play with clay all day, how can they not be dirty."

"Well, you and your oil-greased hands are probably dirtier than mine!"

"It is not like I do not wash my hands after handling my puppets… unlike you."

"I DON'T HAVE DIRTY HANDS-"

"If it helps," Sai smiled from his spot beneath a large oak tree, "you both have dirty hands."

The two glares sent his way did not even phase the young shinobi as he gently laid his sketch pad down on the grass as he began to pack up the brushes that littered the ground beside him. It did not take long for the two Akatsuki to notice the picture that was drawn onto the beige paper fluttering gently with the wind.

It was Sakura, perfectly depicted in the moment of her anger with cheeks flushed and eyes burning brightly. The drawing was beautiful, but it only made the two males more pissed off than before.

"You damn stalker! Who said you could draw Sakura-chan?" Deidara pointed an accusing finger at the picture, while Sasori directed his glare towards the teen in question. Ignoring the hatred currently directed at him, Sai simply hummed quietly to himself as he picked up each brush gingerly before placing them back into his backpack.

"Alright, alright, break it up!" Sakura said as soon as she managed to twist around, still being held in Sasori's arms. Tugging at the black robes lightly, Sakura tilted her head up to meet the puppet master's eyes.

"You can let me go now," she said softly before Sasori reluctantly withdrew his arms wrapped around her waist and stepped back. Beside them, Deidara had resorted to grumbling underneath his breath as he complained about how unfair everything was. Giggling slightly to herself, the pink haired kunoichi stretched her arms above her head as she tilted her head, enjoying the soft breeze that wafted through her hair. With her eyes closed to enjoy the moment, she missed the three pair of eyes that were focused entirely on her.

"Ne, let's head back," she decided after a while. Smiling brightly at the three, Sakura started walking back in the direction of the village. Behind her, three pairs of eyes watched intently at the retreating figure of the young woman as no one spoke a word. It was a lie that they only had one thing in common, it just so happened that the object of their second shared interest doesn't realize it yet.

Flashing his partner a goofy smile, Deidara ran after the slowly disappearing form as he yelled loud enough for the entire village to hear.

"SAKURA-CHAN, WAIT FOR ME!"

Shaking his head slightly in exasperation, Sasori too started the trek back to the village with a small smile on the edge of his lips. Behind him, Sai stared at the spot where Sakura had occupied a moment ago, before turning back to the sketchpad still lying on the grass. Tracing the contour of her face, Sai smiled briefly to himself before turning over to a new page and taking out his brushes again.

It seemed that when it comes to Sakura, every moment with her was an inspiration.

…and that is just what every artist needs.


	4. Mastering Art of Loosing

Paring: mention of Itachi x Sakura

Genre: Humor, Crack-fic

Summary: Somehow, Sasuke just kept on loosing things.

Warning: contains jabs at a certain pathetic arrogant brat who is made to look like a fool, not that he isn't one to begin with. If you can't handle jabs at the "precious" Sasuke, then by all means, don't read this. This drabble will now attempt to take it self serioulsy.

* * *

Maybe he killed too much idiots in his past life, or perhaps stepped on one too many ants. But it wasn't his fault that he kept being on the receiving end of ill fortune. Ever since he was a little boy, he seemed to keep loosing things.

His first plastic kunai set fell victim to the fast current and deep waters of a local river.

His bike was lent to a distant relative, which he never heard from again.

The small puppy he found injured was healed and given away.

Even his favorite homemade red bean mochi was lost to him as he watched it fall from his small fingers and onto the dirt covered ground.

Sure these were just materialistic things, and anyone would be inclined to call him a whiner for complaining about such miniscule things. But that was not the end of his loosing streak, oh no, _far_ from it. As he grew up, fate took him on a roller coaster ride to hell as it plunged him downwards until he hit rock bottom. What he lost could not be compared to the measly toys he had lost during his childhood. This was much severe.

He lost his mother, thanks to his older brother. He lost his father, thanks to his older brother. He lost his grandparents, uncles, aunts, and all other relatives (and maybe some not related at all) all to the hands of his loving older sibling. Oh, and he took the last of the dangos during dinner as well. For that, he had to have revenge. Having set a goal, the lone Uchiha avenger pursued his hated brother in hope of getting back some of the things he's lost. (And by the Kami he would have him pay for those stolen dango! Oh, and get revenge for his brutally killed parents.)

But in his journey to get revenge, Sasuke continued to lose things.

A bit of blood and flesh here and there. Some lost pride whenever he's beaten. His once normal and handsome look thanks to a certain curse seal. And of course, his Konoha headband was lost to him as well.

He left, and that was that. He betrayed the village, abandoned his comrades, and left an unpaid electricity bill on the desk of his small apartment. But if there was one thing that he would not loose, it was Sakura. He left her, yes. Yet he knew she would be there for him when he needs her womb. Even if he lost and abandoned everything, the naïve girl would always be there as a constant in his life.

But how _wrong_ he was on that account.

When he returned 5 years later as a grown adult, he started searching for the pink haired kunoichi right away. It was time to take the steps and repopulate the Uchiha Clan. She was a well-known kunoichi by then, having trained under the Hokage-sama, passed as a jounin, received her license as a medical ninja, oh, and ran away from Konoha. Many believed her to be in search of him, and Sasuke was quite smug on the inside upon hearing this. And so, wanting to meet up with his future bride, the avenger set foot outside of Konoha once again to find the kunoichi.

He found her eventually, standing beside the man he vowed to take revenge on.

But instead of fearing for her life as a kidnapped girl would, his Sakura was smiling warmly at his hated brother, whose eyes softened whenever he looked at her.

He faced them, demanding for an answer that his mind would not accept. When he woke up again, he found himself taken back to Konoha, having been wounded while fighting his brother. As he lay on the hospital sheets, reality finally sank in. He lost her as well. The girl he was going to marry and impregnate to repopulate his lost clan.

So if you ask Uchiha Sasuke what fate was, he would tell you that Fate was a fickle mistress, oh, and remember not to step on too many ants in your past life.


	5. Lying Amongst Debris

* * *

It was hard not to be reminded of the battle that had happened here so many years ago as the wreckage underneath her boots crunched loudly. The broken puppets and weapons that littered the ground hindered her movement, but not the insistence in her eyes. The pair of emerald orbs scanned around the area, not missing an inch of ground in fear of overlooking her objective. 

And then,

She found him amongst the debris.

-

The night was cold. But she couldn't notice with the lukewarm body pressed behind her. Soft limbs that wrapped around her small waist tightened before they pulled her back into the hard chest.

"Am I cold?" The husky voice that whispered into her ear almost made her shiver underneath the thin sheet, but she merely shook her head before leaning back into the embrace. It was going to be another sleepless night, but at that instance, she found herself not caring one bit.

-

Little by little, he was restored to his former glory.

Dark red eyes stared dispassionately at the slender hand which glided across his arm, enveloping the appendage in a soft blue glow. As her hand finished running along the entire length of his arm, the quick painless jab at his shoulder made him realize she had just unlocked the block in his nerves.

Then he felt it, the slow pumping of his veins as blood was slowly supplied into his newly regenerated arm. He ignored the slight discomfort of having flesh again as he lifted the arm up for inspection. It felt strange after surviving for so long without a body made of flesh and blood that he almost forgot what living felt like. He clenched his fist and was fascinated to see the force turning his knuckles white.

He lifted his eyes then, matching them with the clear green orbs that belonged to only her.

The words never left his lips, but he had a feeling she knew what he wanted to say at that moment.

_It feels good being alive again. _

-

"If I was the one that revived you, does that mean I own you?" The question brought a smirk to his lips as he felt her fingers trailing against his face, running through his red locks softly. Looking down at her form that was currently draped across the couch with her head in his lap, he gingerly wrapped his hand around a few strands of her long pink tresses.

"Hmm, would I have to call you master if I said yes?"

The smile on her lips encouraged his own as he lifted the strands of hair to his lips. Kissing the pink locks, he allowed his head to lean down more so her hand can run smoothly through his own locks.

"Does that mean I own you too?"

"Would _I_ have to call you master if I said yes?"

"I think I like the sound of that."

-

The moon was out in its full glory tonight. Gentle rays filtered through the glass window of her bedroom to land on the two forms huddled together on the bed.

It wasn't a cold night, for the body behind her gave her enough heat to feel warm despite the thin sheet covering them. Her fingers were laced together with his, while her other hand traced the contour of his hand idly. There was only a comfortable silence before his voice cut into the night.

"Why did you save me?"

Silence met the whispered question, but not for long as she lifted their joint hands up to her lips, touching it to the back of his palm.

"Just because."

…_because I know you won't ever leave me. _

Somehow, she felt he would understand.

And he did.

-

It took a while, but gradually people stopped pausing on the street to look at him or whisper to each other in hushed voices. But he didn't care about those things, and neither did she. Without the large dark cape he was so used to wearing, or the hard wooden sheet which shield him, he almost felt exposed when he first walked along the street beside her.

But now, he was already starting to like the feel of the sun shining down on him. And when he found her eyes looking at him, he could almost feel the heat rise on his face.

And he knew, it wasn't because of the sun.

-

"Do you hate me?" The softly whispered question made him look up, catching only a glimpse of her eyes underneath the length of her bangs.

"For what?"

He turned his eyes back to the sight of her pale hands wrapping the bandage around his neck, the delicate fingers working carefully against his skin. Suddenly, the hands that were working on him paused in their path as her head dipped even lower to hide any remaining trace of her bright eyes.

"For making you human."

He pretended not to notice the trembling of her hands as he reached up to brush away the pink bangs covering her eyes. Seeing the sheen of moisture clouding the depth of her eyes made a warmth rise steadily in his chest. Gently, as though afraid to hurt her, his hand wrapped around the side of her face in order to bring her down to his level.

Leaning in until only a thin strip of space separated their lips, he whispered quietly against her lips.

"No, because then I wouldn't be able to feel this."

And then he did feel her, felt the warmth coming from her lips and the trembling of her hands as they clung to him so desperately. The tears that trailed down her cheek landed against his face, making him smile against their kiss. Cupping her face with both hands now, he pulled away slowly and watched as her eyes opened to look into his.

"Don't cry anymore," he wiped away the tear trail before resting his forehead against hers, "I won't leave you even if I died."

The combination of a sniffle and a scoff almost made him smile as the petit woman lifted herself up to stand, her own hand wiping away the remaining tears.

"But you _were_ dead to begin with."

"Yes, and you saved me." He said as he took of one her hands into his own, laying a gentle kiss on the pulse of her wrist.

"You can't just go around reviving things and expecting them to survive on their own," he smirked against her soft skin, "so I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

With a gentle tug on her arm, she easily fell against him as their lips met yet again.

-

"Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

**A/N:** I started to work on the addition to Reliance, but somehow ended up with another one shot of SasoSaku...These two just keeps giving me ideas in the head... I hope it's at least somewhat obvious what the plot is about, if not, then I guess snippets of writing doesn't really do a story justice. While I was writing the end, certain crack ideas popped up, and the result, is what's seen below. Enjoy XP.

* * *

_Crack Scene 1: _

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I do think I was born more well-endowed than what you have given me."

"..."

_Crack Scene 2:_

"What _is_ this?" The angry tone made her look up from the kitchen stove, only to see Sasori dangling a brown kitty in his hand.

"Well, you did say I can't just revive things and leave them to survive on their own, so I brought them home."

"_Them?_"

At this, two birds chirped from the kitchen table while three more kitties crawled out from underneath the table. Behind him, the loud barking of dogs drowned out his sigh as Sakura smiled cheerily.

_Crack Scene 3:_

"Sakura, I don't think we can afford keep feeding all these animals."

"But I can't just leave them to die off on their own...again."

"Well...how much do you suppose people will pay to have their pets revived?"

"Hmm...quite a lot I suppose, all of the rich class in Konoha at least."

"Then it's decided."

And so, with the opening of the Pet-Revival, Sakura and Sasori made enough money to feed themselves as well as the whole house of pets they kept along the way.


	6. Getting Dessert

This one-shot is based on Gigicerisier's fanart "A Survival" for SasoSakuDei, if you would like to see the picture, there will be a link to it from my profile (since I find that easier than having to remove spaces from a web address). There are also tons of SasoriSakura fanart, so if you are a fan of the pairing, then check out her gallery, they are just all so inspiring :3

Rating: R

Pairing: SasoSakuDei

Warning: Innuendo, suggestive language

* * *

They were at it again, probably having another argument on their individual artistic style. _Honestly_, Sakura sighed to herself, it was as if art was their entire life and they lived for nothing else. Deciding that her thoughts on the arguing couple outside the kitchen weren't getting her anywhere close to making dinner, the pink haired medic nin proceeded to clear her head and get started on her self-appointed task. 

It had only taken her a week after living with the Akatsuki at their large compound to discover their secret at staying fit without an ounce of fat on their bodies…and the answer was: horrible cooking. Though it wasn't much of a surprise that none of the Akatsuki knew how to cook a decent meal, she hadn't expected these men to be so _horrible_ when it came to the culinary arts.

Kisame, with his monstrous strength, goes through seven pots and countless broken utensils before he even started to cook. Hidan, being used to performing his sacrificial rituals right before dinner, would always end up dripping blood onto the food. Kakuzu, their stingy treasurer, would proceed to only serve rice, saying that they will be saving a lot of money that way. As for Zetsu, who has a very _different_ diet from the rest, managed to cook a meal using only the most _natural_ materials he could find. Namely dirt and insects he found in the backyard.

On the other hands, Itachi and their leader never once took a step into the kitchen, a glare being their only answer when asked to cook. And while Sasori doesn't object to cooking, his lack of the taste sensory disqualified him from the job. Lastly, Deidara, the blonde lover of birds and king of explosives, had only managed to step into the kitchen once, after which the entire room had been blown up. That was when Sakura decided, for the sake of her poor abused stomach, to undertake the job of cooking for the Akatsuki.

And while humming a soft tune under her breath, she proceeded to do just that.

xoxoxoxo

Outside the small opening of the shouji door, it was indeed the puppet master and the king of explosives arguing diligently, but not about art, as Sakura had assumed.

Nope, in fact, they were involved in a heated conversation about _her_.

Or rather, what they _want_ to _do_ to her.

After all, this was the first time Akatsuki had a female member joining their rank, and a very _delectable_ female member at that. Full red lips that they could just kiss all day and a pair of large emerald orbs that would darken sensually in her moment of anger. Silky strands of pink locks that would contrast perfectly against the dark satin of the bed sheets, and of course, the perfect figure of a female specimen. It seemed as though the kunoichi had grown up resembling her mentor Tsunade-hime in more than just her skills. A slender but still curvy figure, it was complete with her generous bust and a pair of smooth pale legs that just seemed to go on forever.

With the new addition of this little vixen to their lives, the Akatsuki members could feel the pressure mounting inside them, not to mention against the front of their pants that were fortunately hidden by their large black robes. As hormone levels rose, competition was fierce for the clueless Sakura who had merely laughed at their various tactics thinking they were all pranks. But with failed attempts came new plans, which is why a pair of Akatsuki now plotted outside the kitchen.

Out of all the partnerships within the organization, the most successful one was strangely enough between Sasori and Deidara. Despite their differences when it comes to art, the two missing nin were nearly identical when it comes to everything else. Their shared dislike of having mud on their clothes, their annoyance towards anything that comes out of that kid Tobi's mouth, and their common lusting of little pink haired vixen.

And while everyone else plotted against each other for Sakura's favour, these two had the idea to partner up and work as a team. After all, no woman could resist the combination of Deidara's natural charm along with Sasori's pretty face…

At least that's what they thought.

So here they were, huddled outside the shouji door leading to the kitchen, where their target was currently cooking dinner at the moment. At Sasori's suggestion, both males had taken to bath before commencing their plan and was each dressed in a dark yukata made of silk. For this occasion, the blonde Akatsuki had let his long strands of hair down, the soft locks flowing gracefully behind him. Dressed for seduction, the two briefly nodded at each other before Deidara's hand reached out to slide open the shouji door. But before they could proceed, an annoying voice they recognize all to well interrupted them from behind.

"Sasori-sempai, Deidara-sempai, are you two having gay sex out here?"

xoxoxoxo

Humming to herself as she stirred the pot of curry while waiting for the soup base to boil, Sakura jumped slightly when a loud 'thud' followed by a groan of pain sounded from outside the door. Shrugging to herself, since this _was_ the Akatsuki, an organization filled with the most ruthless of killers, she turned back to the stove just as the water boiled. As she quickly added the beef for the stew to the boiling liquid, she continued to hum as she turned down the heat and grabbed the rest of the ingredients she would need.

It didn't take long for the fresh vegetables to be washed and diced, but she was having trouble with the can of tomatoes sitting in front of her.

"Now…where's the can opener around here…" she asked herself as she bent over to search the drawers, unaware of the view she was presenting to the two figures behind her.

Deidara almost groaned when the short skirt rose higher on her thigh, the view not helping one bit with his current state of arousal. Just watching her standing there with the white shirt hugging her curves and the skirt had been enough to make him want to simply throw her against a wall and ravish her. But with her bent over like that, it was hard to resist the need to run his hand over her delectable ass. Beside him, the so acclaimed emotionless puppet master was not fairing too well with the temptation either. The intense look in his wine-coloured eyes was as if though he was devouring her right there on the spot.

They had been lucky that the little kunoichi hadn't caught them outside the door as they were disposing of the annoying brat, or otherwise they would have lost the element of surprise. With quiet steps, the two Akatsuki made their way discreetly behind the unsuspecting woman, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal their presence and begin the game of seduction.

The moment came when the kunoichi finally found what she was looking for, the metal can opener. And with a small sound of triumph, Sakura had stood up and proceeded to open the can only to notice the two arms that trapped her against the counter on both sides and the warm body standing behind her.

She gasped, but before she could turn her head around to identify them, two voices sounded in her ears.

"So what's for dinner, Sa-ku-ra?" The low husky tone and the way his voice dragged sensually across her name almost made her shiver. Only Sasori had the ability to make her weak in the knees by just pronounce her name.

"It smells divine." Deidara purred into her other ear, the feel of his long silky hair teased her neck.

Trapped between the confines of their bodies and the fresh scent surrounding them, Sakura whimpered slightly when warm fingers began to dance across her shoulders in a gentle caress. Playing with the edge of the neck line, the blonde Akatsuki leaned closer to her before whispering into her ears again.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_, what are we having for dessert? I hope it's something _sweet_."

On the other side, Sasori was doing his share by slowly dragging the shirt edge down to reveal a creamy shoulder. While tracing an invisible pattern her smooth skin with his thumb, he added, "sweet and addicting, something we can't get enough of."

"I-" But before she could say a thing, the shouji door to the kitchen slid open loudly along the wooden track.

"Sakura-san, could you look at this wound for me, Tobi was just being a perfectly good boy when- oh hell…"

And that was when Tobi understood the true definition of bad timing. Right before the two angry fists met his face and he was sent flying through the paper door, crashing into everything before he landed face first into the dirty ground.

Beside him, Zetsu's head, which was the only part of him not buried in the ground, turned to look at him before his large venus trap lowered and swallowed him whole.

No one heard his silent scream.

xoxoxoxo

After dinner, a quiet affair except for the leader's questioning of the whereabouts of Tobi, the two artist nins sat on the wooden porch overlooking the courtyard discussing their failed plan.

"If it wasn't for that little twerp, we would have caught her today, yeah?"

"Indeed, I did not count on him waking up so soon after the first beating."

"Damnit, I knew I should have just blown him to pieces right there and then in the hallway…"

"But he will no longer be a factor after today."

"Yeah, he flew in the direction where Zetsu usually waited for his dinner, yeah?"

"Hn."

Deidara let out a frustrated sigh as he pounded a fist against the wooden platform, "It's not fair, I bet she would have tasted sweet in that kitchen, then-"

"You know," a new voice interrupted from behind them, "it wasn't nice of you to just send him flying for that."

Whipping his head around, Deidara's mouth fell open when he realized it was the subject of their plotting standing right there with her hands on her hip. Going into panic mode, the blonde Akatsuki chuckled uncomfortably.

"Sakura-chan! W-what a pleasant surprise! I didn't even sense you there."

Beside him, Sasori narrowed his eyes on her, trying to gauge how much she had heard of their conversation. But her face revealed nothing as the little vixen only smiled brightly at them before leaning down between their sitting forms, head levelled with their own.

"Just so you know," she purred quietly into their ears, "I don't serve desserts in the kitchen."

"S-Sakura-chan! We were only kidding-"

"I serve them in the bedroom."

And with a wink at them, she walked away with her hip swaying sensually, leaving behind two gasping Akatsuki looking at her retreating form. It took a moment for it to register the direction where she had walked off to, and the two turned to each other and shared a look before realization dawned.

As Deidara shot up with glee and a smirking Sasori right behind him, the two partners in crime made their way to their personal chambers.

It looks like they would get their desserts after all.

* * *

**A/N: **I seemed to have been bitten by the Naruto fandom bug, now I can't stop drawing or thinking up ideas for stories. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? For everyone that had expected a lemon to come out of this, I can also say I'm sorry and you can't murder Tobi for interrupting because he's already dead. I was debatig with myself between a lemony ending or a humorous one, but now you have a suggestive humorous one...please don't beat me up ;; I haven't wrote lemon in so long and I really don't want to restart now, thank god all my past lemon work are gone now, which means they will never see the light of day again XD 


End file.
